Litchfield's Market
by Vauseman27
Summary: Alex and Nicky are employees of the national retailer, Litchefield's Market. What happens when Alex has was she thought was a one time run in with a certain blonde, only to find that that same blonde is her newest Co-worker? Vauseman of course!
1. Chapter 1: You're Hired!

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction. I've been utterly obsessed with this couple, and have read anything on them. So I figured I could contribute and give the Author's I've read (many times over now and counting) maybe a little something in return. This is an AU, so I hope you all like it! Thanks for getting THIS far. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan and Piper Kerman. _

Chapter 1: You're Hired!

Alex sighed, counting the money out from her drawer as her shift came to a close. There was something about working at a national retailer that killed your soul a little each day, every time you went to clock in.

At age 26, she always thought she would be a lot farther in life. Although kids, marriage and the like never really called out to her, she had hoped to at LEAST be something other than a cashier at a Litchfield's Market. Following very much in her mother's footsteps.

"Twenty-seven. Two hundred and fifty-six. Ninety-five…" A familiar voice called out from behind her. Alex growled and turned around to her lion-haired co-worker.

"Nicky! I lost count! Now I have to re-count all of it!" She gathered up all the bills and started counting out loud once again, ignoring the laughter coming from the aforementioned trouble maker.

"Oh come on Vause! I do this to you every day! You know, ever since you and what's her twat broke up, you've been a grump. I think it's high time we got you laid."

Alex continued to ignore Nicky Nichols, one of the Maintenance associates who mostly walked around pushing a broom than anything else. Nicky claimed it was her duty is ensure customers were provided a dirt free floor.

Finishing up her count and writing down her results on her balance sheet, she put everything in the bank bag provided, and walked toward the Cash office. "I'm fine, actually. Just because you're on the fall outs with a certain Bakery Associate with a Brooklyn Accent doesn't mean I'm bitter as well. And 'what's her twat' name was Sylvie, asshole."

Nicky followed closely behind her, making grump faces behind Alex's back. "I know you're making faces again Nichols. And if you don't stop, I'm going to tell Lorna about that time with the Porkchops." This made Nicky stop dead in her tracks.

"You wouldn't."

"Try it again and find out."

"That's cold, even for you Vause."

"I wasn't the one that-"

"It was ONE TIME and we PROMISED to never speak of it again!" Nicky Interrupted. She went to pouting, following the Brunette to the time clock.

Both gathered a little piece of their souls back when they heard the clock beep, giving them permission to leave the hell they called work.

"Lets go grab a drink. This place is slowly turning me into an Alcoholic." Nicky suggested casually. Alex didn't say anything, just merely nodded and the two headed out the automatic doors.

"Come on Piper! Just one drink, and then you can go home and get some rest before your big day at your new job tomorrow!" Polly grabbed Piper's hand, attempting to drag the blonde off the bed she refused to part with.

All Polly got for a reply was grumbles and snorts from a pillow.

"I only took one year of bitch-ish in high school, and I only remember the curse words. Now please remove that pillow from your face and talk to me like a normal person, Piper."

Piper raised her head from the offending object. "Polly, I have to start my job at 7AM tomorrow. If I go out, one drink will turn into 6 and then I'll be fucked for tomorrow. I need this job since a certain fiancé of mine can't seem to find any kind of writing job. And I can't borrow any more money from anyone's parents again. Now if you would PLEASE get the fuck out of my apartment so I can get back to being face down and unconscious."

Polly wouldn't take no for an answer and literally dragged the lazy blonde from the bed, making them both crash onto the floor.

"POLLY! WHAT THE FUCK!" Piper yelled, shoving herself off of Polly, becoming angry.

"You act like you're starting some kind of Rocket Scientist job tomorrow! You're going to be a cashier at LIthcfield's! Now get ready because we're going out bitch! Pete and Larry are already at another bar drunker than a skunk. You lost any more choice in this. Be ready in 20." Polly left the bedroom, with her hands on her hips.

Piper huffed, defeated, and went to her bathroom to get ready.

_Well, there's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading this far again!_


	2. Chapter 2: Harmless

_Here's the Second Chapter! I'm trying not to be cliché or have over used themes in this story, but some things are "inevitable" considering these two. (Tee hee. That will be the only time I use that word in this story, I promise.) Now, onto the Story! _

Chapter 2: Harmless.

Alex and Nicky arrived at Jake's Sport bar. The air was filled with Smoke, laughter, cheering for the football game on the TV, and the smell of a grill. They made their way over to their table they had deemed theirs ever since they had started grabbing drinks here after a long shift. They saw some familiar faces in the booth already waiting.

"It's about time you two show up! I deemed you old and had went straight home, to bed!" Poussey called out, spotting the tall brunette and short red headed women.

"Us?! Old?! Please PUSSY. You couldn't keep up with us even if your little dyke ass wanted too." Nicky slandered back.

"It's POUSSEY! You know this cunt face!"

"Will you two stop screaming out your euphemisms about being lame ass lesbians, and let me order my damn beer." Alex huffed, attempting to tell the waitress her order.

"That's it. It's final. You will be leaving with a piece of ass if it kills you tonight."

Alex rolled her eyes at her friend and took in who was present. First, there was Poussey, an Associate who worked in the Book section with her other present friend, Tastey. Also here was Big Boo, who was supposedly a door greeter, but spent most of her time harassing any female that came within a 10ft radius. Also present was Tricia and her girlfriend, Mercy. Both worked backroom of the store. And finally, Lorna, the object of Nicky's affections. Although it was on the "down low" everyone new about them. But that was the rumor mill that was "Litchfield's Market."

"So, as I was saying, that dick Assistant Manager, Mendez, came up to me and asked me if I wanted to "get down and dirty" to take that promotion. I reported him to Caputo for sexual harassment, but we all know how that goes. He might be transferred, but he won't lose his damn job. Fuck that guy." Mercy continued on with her story that had been interrupted with Alex's and Nicky's arrival.

"Don't get me started on that HR Manager, Healy. He's made it his lifelong goal to catch any kind of "Lesbian activity" on the premises. He wrote us up for holding hands Tuesday!" Tricia added.

Alex could really care less about anything being mentioned. She was really just there for the pay check. Taking a sip of the beer the waitress had finally brought to her, her head snapped up to the sound of the door opening, and nearly lost her breathe at the sight of the blonde that had walked in, with a shorter Brunette. She instantly started choking on the beer, having gasped at the same time as her drink.

"You okay Stilts? Tricia's testament to get Healy back really have you choked up? Get it? 'Choked' up!?" Nick smirked, smacking Alex on the back, attempting in vain to get her to cough it up.

"Stop hitting me and move! I need the restroom you ass." Nicky got out of the booth, letting Alex leave. Alex headed straight for the bathroom to get herself together. Never had the sight of a woman done that to her.

Polly and Piper got out of the cab after paying the tab, and headed inside.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Pol. Order for me." Piper called out over the noise of the bar. Polly nodded as Piper walked away.

Piper headed into the restroom, looking down on her phone not realizing her surroundings. She instantly collided with what she thought was a wall, and fell face forward, landing on top of the  
>"Wall".<p>

"Watch out! Shit!" A low, raspy voice cried out. About to apologize, Piper looked up and saw the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on. She had long black hair, and her face was currently covered by her hands. Not to mention her body was hot. Piper then realized her current position, which was still on TOP of said creature.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, because I was looking at my phone, and then the next thing I realize I'm colliding with a wall. Only you're not a wall. Obviously. I can't believe I did this again. I'm such a klutz. I'll buy you a-" She rambled, still not moving.

"Kid, it's okay. Just watch out next time. And although I usually love a women on top of me, this isn't usually how it goes…" Alex interrupted, finally removing her hands to get a look at the women who was still on her. '_Oh dammit! It's her! The entire reason I left the group and started choking! Shit. Shit. Shit." _Alex mentally cursed herself.

Piper slowly got up, and held out her hand to help Alex up. Alex hesitantly took it as Piper helped her up. They both looked at each other, neither wanting to look away. Piper finally realized she was staring, and coughed to excuse herself from the stare down.

"So, you were saying, you were going to buy me a drink?" Alex smirked, her usual confidence coming out.

"Err.. Yeah! It's the least I can do for tackling you in the bathroom. Just let me finish my quest for coming in here…" Piper replied, not quite sure what to make of the Brunettes actions. Was she flirting with her? Or was she just trying to get a free drink? Either way, her voice made Piper's spine shiver.

Alex waited outside the bathroom patiently. There was no way she was going to go back to the group of Litchfield's worst and pass up an opportunity to have a drink with hot blonde. Maybe Nicky was right. Maybe she did need to get laid.

After what seemed like forever, Piper came out and smiled at Alex sheepishly. This made Alex grin even more. She definitely made the blonde nervous for some reason or another. And she hoped it was a good kind of nervous.

"Well, I'm here with a friend for a drink. So, if you want to follow, I'll buy whatever you want…" Piper slowly instructed. Alex stepped aside and held out her hand to let her pass first.

"After you my dear." She smiled and followed the petite woman.

"OH my god! I thought I was going to have to call a rescue party! Did you get lost going to the restroom again?" The shorter woman she saw the Blonde come in with start in on Piper.

"No! Well, I was looking at my phone, and I ran into this poor women, whose name I don't even know. What is your name by the way? Anyway, I caused both of us to fall over, with me on top of her, so I kind of owe her a drink." Piper said, as a matter of factly. Polly nodded her head up and down trying to comprehend what her best friend had just said.

"Name's Alex, by the way.. And you are?"

"I'm umm..Piper. Piper Elizabeth Chapman. And this is my best friend, Polly. Polly Francine Harper."

"So let me get this straight. You were being you, not paying attention to anything around you, and you ran into, literally, this tall. Very Tall. Lady right here? Alex was it?" Polly looked at the hot number that had followed her friend.

"Nice to meet you Holly."

Polly glared at Alex. Alex was too busy looking Piper up and down to notice. Something that didn't get passed Polly, but completely went over Piper. Of course, Piper was doing her own oogling at Alex.

"Well, how about that drink you promised me?" Alex finally broke the awkward silence that had fallen on them. The chances of her going home with Piper were slim to none with the way her friend was looking at Alex. Might as well get a free drink out of it all if anything. Litchfield didn't pay that great after all.

"Of course! What would you like? Just tell the bartender, and they can get it for you. I'll pay of course."

"Kid, you like to ramble don't you? Nervous?" The smirk returned to Alex's face. Piper finally got some courage herself.

"Not at all. Just hate not acting on my word. Do you normally grip the back of barstools that tight?" Piper pointed out, as Alex's knuckles were white form the tense grip she had on stool. Alex didn't even realize she had been gripping that hard. Damn this woman for fogging up her head.

Polly looked at the exchanged looks and very present electricity between the two women in front of her.

"Piper, a word." She said, dragging the blonde away a few feet. Alex just watch in amusement at the antics of Holly, Polly, or whatever her name was.

Polly took Piper a few feet away, and glared at her.

"Do I have to remind you that you are getting MARRIED in 2 months, to a MAN. And you can't be here, so nonchalantly flirting with tall, dark and mysterious WOMEN. Since when are you a lesbo anyway?!"

"Polly, keep it down! She might hear you! Yes, I know I'm getting married, but its harmless flirting right? Its not like I'm going to take her home or fall in love! And you know I've been into women in the past. This is nothing new! Remember Crysta in College?"

"That was College. Like you said, and I thought it was a phase. Not to mention she was tolerable, unlike that beast over there. She doesn't even remember my name!"

"Whatever. I'm not doing anything bad. Larry's probably flirting with the waitresses like he always does when he's drunk at the bar. And Pete along with him. So let's have fun, since you were so determined to come out for 'One drink.' Lighten up, Pol."

Polly sighed in defeat and they headed back to the bar. Alex was no longer alone, but currently talking to a wild haired, red-headed woman who was very animated at the story she was telling. Alex seemed almost bored and amused at the same time.

"Back already?" She interrupted Nicky's story, looking into Piper's blue irises. She almost seemed to get lost right then. Nicky turned around to see who Alex was addressing.

"I'm Nicky. Lurch's best friend and Wing man. Which one of you was the one that had the will power to actually knock her off her feet literally and figuratively?" Alex smacked Nicky in the back of the head.

"Lorna will be hearing about that Pork chop story after all it seems." Nicky paled.

"It was me, actually. And knock her off her feet huh? I'll have to keep that in mind." It was Piper's turn to smirk. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was almost enthralled with the other. This earned Nicky another Glare from her best friend. "Now how about that drink? I don't know this Lorna person, but I would love to hear this Pork chop story."

_I think that was a bit longer than the first chapter. This is probably going to be a rather longer story, as like to give the entire picture of every scene, within reason. Let me know how my writing is, as I'm not too sure at this point. This is still my first story, so thanks for any Constructive criticism! _


	3. Chapter 3: Coincidences

_Usual Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not, nor will I never, have the Privilege of owning any of these awesome characters, that belong to Jenji Kohan and Piper Kerman. If I did, I would not make every one wait a year for season three. That is all. _

Chapter Three: Coincidences.

"So, there Nicky stood, holding two pork chops covering her tits behind the counter as her date ran into the other room. Bare ass naked. She STILL won't tell me what pork chops were doing in the mix!" The four roared with laughter.

Even Polly had settled down, giving into defeat that this Alex and Nicky person were here to stay for the moment. Even she had to admit, the tall Brunette was hot.

Piper couldn't stop smiling. Nor could she stop staring at Alex, watching her lips as she smiled and laughed. It was as if Alex was personified sex appeal itself. Long raven locks, emerald eyes with red full lips. The right curves in the right places.

A buzz sounded loudly, alerting them all as they all went to reach for their phones.

"It's mine." Polly came forward, checking to see her had text her. As she read the text, her face went from puzzlement straight to anger. "Oh my god! Pete got into a fight with a cab driver again! Come on Piper, let's go! I'm gonna murder him!" She yelled, reaching for purse and coat.

Before Piper could protest, her friend was dragging her behind her towards the exit.

"Hey! When can I see you again?" Alex called out, trying to catch up; finally taking in that Piper was in fact, leaving.

"Lithcfields!" was the only thing Piper managed to get out before Polly had pulled her through the door. Alex stopped in her tracks. How did Piper know where she worked? She hadn't mentioned it for a reason.

"Fuck." Was all she said before slamming her beer and headed towards the table once again to join her friends.

Piper finally got home, helping a very drunk Larry through the door. It was way past midnight much to her annoyance.

"Pipes… lets get buuussssyyy!" Larry laughed, attempting to grope his bride to be. Piper shoved him off.

"Larry, you are beyond drunk. Which is not attractive at all. You reek of alcohol, so let's just get to bed so you can sleep this off. You're in deep shit for tonight, by the way."

Larry made a grumpy face in the face of Piper's rejection and headed towards their bedroom. Piper followed a few feet behind, and went to the bathroom.

The entire rest of the night, after they had left the bar, Alex had plagued her mind. Everything from the way she laughed to the way she smiled. How could one run in with a complete stranger affect her this bad? Shaking it off, she pulled on her oversized Smith t-shirt and took off her jeans.

Climbing into bed next to an already passed out Larry, Piper sighed. She wanted to see Alex again, but New York was a very big city. She had called out her new place of employment for Alex to find her, but it was a long shot. Sighing, and looking at the intoxicated man beside her, she had never regretted being tied down until that very moment.

The Alarm was ringing very loudly. Too loudly for Piper's liking. Larry groaned next to her, mumbling incoherently about it being too early.

"Well, unlike some of us, I have to actually get up and start an ACTUAL job." Piper rolled over, sitting up and putting her hands in her face. Her dreams had also been filled with the sexy stranger about things Piper wouldn't tell even her best friend. Piper blushed, remembering the dream in detail.

Heading towards the shower and turning it on, she undressed and started to get ready for her first day as the newest Cashier at Litchfield's Market. What a title.

The silent stalker very quietly made her way into Alex's room, cup of water in hand. She tip toed quietly to the side the said women was snoring away at, apparently dreaming of something incredible if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Haha, Pipes… That's a monkey not a Tomato…." Alex grumbled still asleep. The stalker's expression very turned into a very amused one. Met Blondie one night for half an hour, and already dreaming about her. That was a first.

The assailant raised the glass of water high above the sleeping beauty, and slowly let the clear liquid pour of the side, hitting Alex on the head.

"What the- NICKY! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Alex cried, waking up at the sudden cold the covered her head, and reached for her glasses on the night stand. She got up and grabbed for the shorter women.

Nicky roared with laughter and she dodged Alex's grasp successfully, Alex still not fully awake.

"Lurch! So nice to join the land of the living! It's 6:30 am and we have to be at work in less than an hour! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your dream about Piper, Monkeys and Tomatoes!" Nicky continued to laugh as she raced from the room into the safety of her own.

Alex jumped up out of the wet bed, frustrated. She had over slept again. She was going to murder Nicky. No, murder wasn't going to cut it. She was going to MARTYR Nicky. That punishment fit better.

Planning her revenge, Alex quickly showered and put on her dreaded White collared shirt and black vest that read, "Proud Litchfield's Associate! How can I help you?" She always looked forward to the day she could burn it in her fire place.

"Come on Sunshine! You have a newbie to train today according to Caputo! Let's hope she's hot!" Nicky called out, opening the front door. Alex rolled her eyes, something she did often at her friend, grabbed her things and left.

The store was the biggest in the region, raking in millions every year. Being a "One stop shop" department store, it was constantly busy and new hires always being needed. Not to mention the turnover rate was horrible. Litchfield's wasn't the best place to work benefit or pay wise.

But when Piper had applied and gotten a call back, she was still ecstatic. She hadn't had a job in quite sometime that wasn't based on tips, and God knew when Larry was finally going to get his shit together.

Adorned in the White collared, Khaki pants with black vest she was given in Orientation, Piper quickly made her way to the Manager's Office to start her first day. Pacing herself, she was trying to remember how to exactly get to the office in the back. The back of the store was a maze.

"Hey! You new?" A voice with a thick Brooklyn accent asked her nicely. Piper looked at the women, whose named tag read "Lorna". _Where had I heard that name before? Surely that's not a common name… _

"Uh yeah.. I'm trying to find the Manager's office to see where I should go to start… Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Sure! I'll take you that way myself. What area are you working in?" Lorna seemed like a sweet girl, genuinely interested in Piper.

"I'm supposed to be a cashier, but I hope to move up rather quickly."

"That should be no problem here. Just stay on Caputo's good side, and do your job with a smile. But stay away from Mendez. That guy is a creep." The two women walked towards an office just passed the breakroom.

They stopped outside a closed door. "Well, here we are. Have a good first day! I work in Bakery if you need anything else!" Lorna called out as she walked away. Piper waved and turned towards the door and knocked.

"It was a JOKE, Vause. Calm down! No matter how I woke you up, you would have reacted the same." Nicky defended herself. She was sporting a brand new bruise on her left shoulder from Alex, and she winced every time she moved her arm.

"That was still Cruel Nichols. Now I have to wait for my fucking bed to dry. And I wasn't dreaming about Piper! I was dreaming about a zoo and garden!"

"Then why when I walked into the room did you say, 'Pipes, that's a Monkey not a tomato!'" Alex shoved Nicky on her bruised shoulder. "OW! FUCK! Watch it!"

They got to the time clock, and swiped their badges. The beep draining their existence once again. Both headed towards the break room to put their things away.

"So you're training a new girl today right? I hope she's hot. For your sake of course." Nicky hung up her coat on the rack provided and opened her locker. Alex did the same.

"That's what Bennett said yesterday. That I was the best cashier, so they wanted me to start training. I just hope she's actually you know. Smart. You know the kind of people they tend to hire."

"But yet, they still hired you. Have fun Vause! Don't be too hard on the Newbie!" Nicky called out as the two went to their separate ways.

Piper was walking with an Assistant Manager named Bennett, who apparently was her direct supervisor. Bennett was going over her duties throughout the day, walking Piper towards the front end of the store.

"Aw! This is one of our Maintenance Associate, Nicky Nichols! If you have any questions regarding cleaning up spills or scrubbing toilets, this is your girl." Bennett smiled, pointing at a very familiar faced red head.

"Blondie! No shit! You're working here now?! Small world!" Nicky laughed, nodding towards Piper. Piper smiled, glad she found a somewhat familiar face. Not to mention, she might know how to get ahold of Alex.

"Hey Nicky. Yes, I'm a new cashier. It's my first day." Piper replied. Nicky's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"A new cashier, huh? Well, good luck with that! I'll catch up to you two later. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of me around. Have fun!" And with that Nicky turned around to grab her broom. Work just got a LOT more interesting. And she couldn't wait.

Alex rang up the customer's items one at a time, bored out of her skull. This was mindless work. At least she had a pretty face to think about. She smiled at that thought.

"Alex! Here's your trainee for the day! This is Piper Chapman! Be nice and try not to scare this one off this time!" Bennett grinned, causing Alex to look up from her register. And she saw the very face that had yet to leave her mind.

"Alex…"

"Piper…"

_Well there's chapter three! Please Review! Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4: All in a Day's work

_Thank you for all that have reviewed and started following my story! It definitely is appreciated and gives me inspiration! I do however, have a really really stupid question. How in the hell do you get the paragraphs separated by the line to show up on the uploaded Chapters for people to read? I swear I'm separating the scenes with a line in order to avoid confusion, but it obviously isn't showing up. So any help/ suggestions would be awesome! Now, onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything minus the plot. Still owned by Piper Kerman and Jenji Kohan. Maybe someday._

Chapter Four: All in a Day's work.

Piper froze at the sight of the woman from the previous night at the bar. '_Why didn't she tell me she worked here? Why didn't I tell her I was starting here from the get go? I guess it isn't the best job to go around announcing…' _Piper bit her lower lip at the thought.

Alex wasn't faring much better. She couldn't believe her luck. The new cashier she was told to train was the very women that had fascinated her. Of course it was.

"I see you two know each other? Great! Just stay on task, and remember Customer first always!" Bennett Smiled, and left the two women to continue to gawk at each other. Alex was the first to recover. Her signature smirk soon found its way on her face.

"First day huh? Well, don't expect me to go easy on you just because we did a little bit of flirting last night at Jake's. Lets get started, lines are started to build up." She stated. Piper just nodded and followed Alex behind the register.

"Okay, first you have to have your Cashier numbers, so they can tell who is logged into the Register at any given time. Did you get your numbers?" Alex began.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Fantastic. I'll get them for you later. Have you ever handle cash or worked a register before?"

"Yes, a little. I did some cashiering when I was a waitress. Does that count?"

"More Experience than half the staff here. So, when a customer comes up, start by pressing.." Alex started her instruction.

After a few times of watching Alex ring up customers, she let Piper take the reins and ring up a few herself. Piper was trying her hardest not to stand and stare at the other woman. All she could do was watch as Alex's lips move as she spoke. Alex looked and slowly grinned.

"Something have you attention other than my fine teachings?" Piper blushed.

"Just wondering if that fall last night did more damage than meets the eye. Or are you normally this cocky?"

"Ha ha. I'm not the one who tackled a random stranger in a bathroom. And have you seen me? I believe I have something to be cocky about. And it's not called Cocky, its called confidence."

"Confidence is humble. There was nothing humble about that statement whatsoever."

"Whatever you say Pipes. It's time for our first break. Care to join me outside?"

Piper raised her eyebrow at the sudden nickname. Alex wasn't the first one to call her that, but it was usually reserved for people who knew and cared for her. Like Larry. _Fucking Larry. _Piper inwardly groaned. She was still very much engaged.

Piper followed Alex outside and the two sat on the bench provided on the side of the building.

"So, feisty, a klutz, likes to ramble AND gay. What else do I need to know about you?" Alex questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Gay?! Where did you get that from?! And what do you want to know? What should I know about you other than the fact that you are into blondes."

"Well, considering you haven't taken your eyes off me since you started training. And last night. Could have fooled me. Bi then?"

"I am simply studying, taking in everything in order to be efficient at this job like you claim to be."

"Studying huh? Studying me maybe?" Alex Smirked again. She knew she was making Piper flustered.

"Does it hurt?"

"What? Does what hurt?"

"When you fall from jumping to conclusions?" Alex let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Uh oh! We have a comedian amongst us! And please! I can practically FEEL your Bambi eyes burning holes in my skin. Specifically around my lips it seems. But come on. Breaks over." Alex laughed, getting up and holding out her hand to let Piper up.

That was pretty much how the rest of the morning continued. Harmless flirting and banter between the women. Piper caught onto the job quick, which made Alex slightly frown. That meant less training since she was getting everything so fast.

Around Lunch time, they headed towards the deli to grab a bite to eat.

"Red, Nicky's Surrogate mother, runs the Deli. Her cooking is alright, but don't tell her I said that. She'll make sure I never have another snack around here again." The brunette explained as they approached the deli.

"Noted. And surrogate mother?" Piper asked, keeping the conversation flow going, and slightly more innocent than it had been.

"Her real mom's a bitch, and when she started working here, Red kind of adopted her. Calls her Mommy and everything."

Soon they arrived at the counter, where Nicky was already present talking to an older lady with dyed red hair.

"Stretch! Blondie! Ma, this is that new cashier that has your other daughter all googily eyes. Ma, meet Piper! Chapman for short." Nicky introduced Piper. SMACK! Nicky held her bad shoulder. "What the hell Alex?!"

"Keep talking and I'll make your other shoulder match the color of this one."

Piper laughed at the two's antics. They were hilarious together. Her attention turned to the older women, who was currently bitching Nicky out for being rude.

"You must be Red? I've already heard so much about you! And how your cooking is amazing! Can't wait to try it!" She said out loud, trying to calm the situation down. Red stopped her tirade on Nichols and turned to Piper.

"She's polite and sweet. Don't let this one go Alexandra. Better than the last one you brought around. But yes, I am Red. I run the Deli here at Litchfield's Market. You're a new cashier, no?"

"God you guys. I brought the new _employee_ here to get some lunch, not bring home a new girlfriend to meet the family. Can we have two number 2's Red?" Alex rolled her eyes, getting a little nervous at Piper's possible reaction. Piper just smiled.

"Do you think that's cute? Ordering for me? What am I, your _GIRLFRIEND_?" Piper teased, "And to answer your question Red, yes, I am a new Cashier."

"It's your first time eating Red's magnificent food. It's the best thing on the menu. EVERYONE gets a number 2 the first time they eat from Red's Deli."

They both got a little quiet, listening to Nicky ramble on about a crazy customer who apparently was cussing beans out on the night shift, but neither Alex nor Piper were really paying attention. Both were lost in their own thoughts about the last 12 plus hours since they met.

Finally getting their order, the two women sat down in a corner booth and started to eat in silence. And silence wasn't something Alex Vause did.

"How long have you worked here?" Piper beat her to the punch, obviously not being able to stand the silence either.

"5 years and counting. My mom worked here for over 15 years before she retired 2 years ago. I spent so much time here as a kid that it was kind of natural that I ended up here. Although I dream of quitting every time I close my eyes."

Piper nodded and took another bite.

"What about you? What did you do before joining the Litchfield's 'family'?" Alex asked.

"I went to college first, and got a MBA is English, Then I waitressed for a few years here and there. Besides that, I'm trying to start an organic, homemade soap business with Polly."

"No kids, spouse, boyfriend, girlfriend….?" Alex looked at her left hand, not seeing a ring. A good sign in her eyes.

Piper's heart dropped. She didn't want to tell Alex she was very much in fact taken, let alone engaged to be married. She didn't want Alex to stop with her forward flirting and banter. Piper liked it way too much.

"Nope… Just little old me…" She couldn't believe herself. Normally she would have told the world about her engagement to what she thought was the love of her life, but right at this moment she wanted nothing to do with the man she had taken a promise to spend the rest of her life with. This answer made Alex smirk even more than before.

"Is that so? Well, then what do you say we grab a drink after work?"

The younger blonde paled. She had dinner plans with Larry and his parents tonight, and since she failed to mention Larry's entire existence, she really couldn't tell Alex that. "Sure. Same place as last night? Jakes?"

"That works. That's where some of us here at Litchfield's go and bitch about our jobs afterwards anyway. But this will be you and I tonight."

"It's a date. What time does Lunch end?" Piper quickly changed the subject. She had to think of an excuse to tell Larry now. Great.

"Date huh? And we should head back now. We only get an hour." Alex replied, getting up and grabbing the remnants of their meal to toss. Piper stayed sitting a bit longer, lost in thought about her actions 5 minutes ago.

"Uhh… You okay Kid?" Alex lifted one eye brow in slight concern and confusion, "You don't have to go if you really don't want to…"

"No no! It's not that! I really want to go! I was just making sure I wasn't forgetting anything that I had to do tonight. But nothing. Life of a single, ya know? Very much single, not attached with no prior engagements."

"Geez okay kid! I forgot how you like to ramble! Lets get back. They track every move you do in this building." And with that, Alex and Piper headed to go clock back in.

"I need to call Polly, see if she can go feed my cat since we're going right after work. I'll catch up…" Piper excused herself to the restroom as Alex walked to her work station. Pulling out her phone, Piper dialed her invisible fiancé's number.

"Larry, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to miss dinner tonight…"

_There you have it! Chapter four! Sorry it took a few days between updates, but being a Grocery Manager at the biggest retailer is very demanding time wise. Where do you think I got the inspiration for this story ;) Thanks for reading again! And please review, it really inspires me to keep going!_


	5. Chapter 5: Drinks, Dinner and Deception

_Thank you that have reviewed! It really keeps me going. I know some of you reacted for me making Piper lie to Alex, about Larry. But in the show, and most stories I've read, it's always Alex that doesn't tell Piper of the significant other, so I thought about what would happen if it was the other way around. Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer: STILL have no authority as to making Season 3 get here sooner. That still belongs to Jenji Kohan and Piper Kerman. _

Chapter 5: Dinner, Drinks, and Deception.

After a long first day, the two women arrived at the time clock to get their piece of soul back.

"Ready to head to Jakes? Their fried pickles are to die for." Alex asked Piper. Piper scrunched her face.

"Ew."

"What? You don't like fried pickles? Are you not human?"

"Ew to fried anything! Do you know what that grease and oil do to your heart and arties? I like living, thanks." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, you're one of those people."

"One of what people?!"

"The ones that ask for Gluten-Free, Vegan water that was imported from the melting ice caps to ensure its Organic."

"Hey! When I live to be 120, and still look like I do now, I'll have the last laugh. Let's go, asshole."

Each took their own vehicle to the bar, as to go their separate ways afterwards. Alex got there first and waited for Piper by the side door of the bar.

Piper pulled up, and checked her phone to see if Larry called her. Their conversation earlier had left them at a sort of stand still, with her missing a dinner that had been planned for weeks.

Larry's parents had never really liked her. Ever since Larry and she had starting dating, they've had their fair share of opinions of the "Wild, WASPy, snob" they had deemed her. At first she had thought it was due to the fact that they thought no one would ever be good enough for their little boy; but as time went on and his mother trying to set him up with other women, Piper came to the conclusion that his parents really did not think that well of her. This was one of the biggest reasons she had no problem missing tonight's dinner. Larry seemed to think otherwise.

Her phone blinked with 3 unread messages. One from her Fiance, and two from Polly.

_From: Larry_

_Pipes, I know you're just out getting to know your co-workers, and really didn't want to see my parents. But how can I ever show you that they don't think badly of you if you never come around? Love you. Be home early. _

Piper rolled her eyes. Larry was either oblivious or in denial about the parental situation.

_From: Polly_

_So Larry just called. Said you were missing tonight's big dinner. What happened to showing the Future in Laws you were here to stay? _

_From: Polly_

_And if this has anything to do with Tall, dark and Mysterious, I'm going to give you an ear full and then some. Remember, 2 MONTHS UNTIL WEDDING BELLS PIPER CHAPMAN. AND I WILL BE WEARING THAT BEAUTIFUL GOWN YOU FORCED ME INTO GETTING. EVEN IF IT'S TO YOUR FUNERAL BROUGHT ON BY YOURS TRULY. _

Piper's heart sank. She hadn't even told Polly it turned out that 'Tall, dark and Mysterious' worked with her. It was Scary how well Polly knew the blonde.

A sudden knock on the car window brought her out of her thoughts.

"Coming? Or did you change your mind and trying to figure a way out?" Alex smirked. Inside, Alex was actually nervous it was the latter. She really did want to get to know this gorgeous creature named Piper Chapman. Piper smiled and got out of her car.

"No, sorry. Had to text Polly where the cat food was. Let's go in!" Piper replied.

Once inside, they procured the farthest corner booth and ordered their preferred drinks.

"I actually like this bar. It's not extravagant, but not a dump at the same time. Homey, kind of I guess." Piper commented, looking and taking in her surroundings.

There was a TV in every corner of different sizes, along with random sport memorabilia and what looked like Autographed rock band posters. The walls were a deep red, trimmed with black with the air thick with smoke, laughter and food.

"Yeah, I love it here. So many memories. Some of us from Litchfield's have been coming here after work for a few years now. Sometimes we close the place down. Good times."

Piper nodded in understanding, taking a sip of her beer.

"So what's it's name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your cat? You said you had a cat right?"

"A cat? Oh YEAH! Duh! It's umm.. Freckles! His markings make it look he has freckles…" Piper had already almost blown her cover. Of course, she didn't own a cat, or any animal for that matter. She was highly allergic to anything with fur.

"Freckles? Fitting. Coming from a Gluten-free eating Hippy."

"Funny. How about you? Any pets?"

"Nope. Unless you count Nicky."

Piper laughed. "She is a wild one, I can tell. That Pork chop story was one for the ages." Alex laughed this time.

"It is a very fond memory." And the conversation slowly started to flow more naturally.

She found out that Alex was the product of a groupie, her awesome mom Diane, and the once infamous Lee Burley of Death Maiden. Piper had heard of the group growing up, but was never allowed to listen to their music. Piper was impressed.

The entire Conversation as Piper spoke, Alex couldn't stop smiling. She found being around the blonde was different than being around any other girl she had been into, or started dating. Usually, it was sexual innuendos back and forth over drinks until she or the other girl could contain themselves, and it always led to Alex walking away the next morning. Other than her time at Litchfield's, Alex Vause didn't do commitment. But with Piper, the words flowed easily. Sure, the sexual innuendo and flirting was still there, but it wasn't promising anything. There was the thrill of the chase she had always heard so much about. Nothing was guaranteed to happen with the blonde, and this was one of the biggest things that intrigued her about Piper. Finally, a challenge.

"Hey, it's getting late and I have to give Freckles his Diabetic medication before he gets sick."

"That sounds like the lamest excuse to leave an awkward situation I've ever heard. And Nicky's my best friend, I've heard them all." Alex smirked. Piper smiled and leaned dangerously close to the brunette's ear.

"If I was going to make excuses to leave, it would be for both of us to get out of here."

This made Alex grab Piper's wrist and look into the blonde's eyes.

"Come home with me."

Piper drew a sudden breathe in and slowly nodded. All thought process went out the window. "Okay."

And with that, Alex grabbed the blonde's hand, and all but dragged her out the door.

_DUN DUN DUN! There you have it. Chapter 5 complete. Will Piper ever tell Alex the truth? Will Freckles ever get his diabetic meds? (Sorry, couldn't help myself.) Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! And please don't expect any smut.. I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff (Hence the T rating) and hate making myself look like an ass. So Apologies in advance. There's plenty of that on the site for y'alls enjoyment. (Did I really just use the words Y'all?) Remember to Review! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6: Close Calls

_Well Hello there! Thank you for all who have reviewed so far! _**Patalano:**_ Although I agree smut is sometimes necessary, I just really not to prefer to write it, at least in this story. If I ever did try, I might do a one shot if I did to see how it went. If I suck at it, then I'd hate to ruin a story with horribly written Sec Scenes. One badly written sentence or paragraph could easily kill a story for me. I will try it maybe, however. Thank you for your opinion and advice though! _

_Disclaimer: BREAKING NEWS! SEASON 3 WILL FEATURE NOTHING BUT ALEX/PIPER FLUFF AND SEX SCENES. AND IT WILL BE OUT THIS FRIDAY! Jk.. I still don't own any characters that belong to Piper Kerman and Jenji Kohan. _

Chapter 6: Close Calls.

Alex dragged Piper out the door and slammed her against the wall, crashing her lips to the blonde's. She kissed Piper hungrily and desperately, breaking the kiss only to drag Piper to her car.

"We'll take mine so I can drive there faster. Is that okay? I'll bring you back to yours whenever you want." Alex panted, so turned on by the kiss and Piper she would have taken her right then and there, if not for the place and audience they would have had.

"Yes, that's fine. Just get there. Fast." Piper breathed out in a hurry. And with that, Alex threw the car in drive and sped down the street.

The entire way, Piper scooted closer to Alex, kissing the side of her neck in an effort to keep the mood flowing and alive. It was taking every ounce of control in Alex not to park on the side of the road and have her way with the other woman.

Piper took Alex's earlobe in her teeth, nibbling softly earning a moan from the dark haired women.

"Come on you stupid light! I have better things to do than wait for you to turn green!" Alex groaned, still trying to pay attention to the road with Pipers still ongoing assault on her neck and earlobe. Piper chuckled into her neck.

"Patience is a virtue Alex. I'm not going anywhere." The light turned green and Alex sped off towards her home.

As she was driving, she noticed blinking red and blue lights in her review mirror behind her.

"Shit. Sit up straight and buckle up. Go along with my story." Alex warned the blonde, who quickly readjusted herself and did as Alex instructed.

Alex pulled over to the right, the cop following her lead. She turned down the radio, and got out her required paperwork. The cop carefully walked up to the Window as Alex rolled it down.

"Evening Mam. Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked Alex.

"Because you wanted to see my beautiful face closer?" Alex joked, trying to make the cop laugh. The cop's faced remained stoic, showing no emotion.

"Mam, you were going 52 in a 35. And I watched your little girlfriend here having a grand time distracting you while you were driving, NOT buckled in. As she is now. Nice try, though. Can I have your license, Insurance and registration?"

Alex grumbled, handing the officer the requested documents, side glancing at Piper. Piper was red from the neck up, looking the other way.

Piper looked out the passenger window, not saying a word. She had never been one to do something like kissing someone's neck while they were driving, unbuckled. She had actually never thought herself of that sexual at all. But that had clearly flown out the window with Alex. A lot of things she thought about herself had.

The cop came back from running Alex's information, wearing a concerned look on his face.

'Problem officer?" Alex asked, growing concerned herself.

"Ms. Vause, I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me. You have an unpaid ticket that is delinquent, and there's a warrant for your arrest. I'm afraid you and your little girlfriend's sexscapades are going to have to wait." The cop replied, almost sympathetically. Piper and Alex both jaws dropped at the news.

"What?! I can't go to jail! I'll lose my job, and I can't afford bail!" Alex pleaded, knowing it was no use. She was going in whether she liked it or not. Piper almost bolted right then and there, but Alex was holding her hand so tightly she wouldn't have gotten very far. _When did she grab my hand?!_

"I'm sorry Ms. Vause, but I'll tell you what. Normally I have to take you, and then confiscate your wallet and anything else deemed contraband until your release, but I'll let you give your phone and wallet to your girl here, and she can find a way to maybe come up with the bail. But you're still going in, regardless. Now if you would still please step out of the car…" Alex looked at Piper with a scared look, and slowly handed the cell phone and wallet to Piper.

"You can call Nicky if you want, so you can go home. She can come bail me out, but if you could at least do that. I'm so sorry Pipes. I'll make it up to you, I swear." Alex apologized, clearly terrified. Piper nodded and took the phone and wallet.

"I'll call Nicky, and we'll go from there Al…" Alex nodded and got out of the car. Piper was in shock. The one time she was rebelling against everything she knew, it came back to bite her in the ass.

Within minutes, the cop hand Alex handcuffed and in the cop car. He came back over to the driver's seat, in which Piper was now in ready to go back to the bar to her own Vehicle. He handed her some papers

"Just call her friends and family and a bail bondsman. I'm sure you can work something out. Have a good evening, and don't speed! I'm giving her a break there. No ticket from me, okay? The papers are just to give the bondsman on her location and reason for the arrest. Have a great night, Mam."

Piper agreed and the cop left with Alex back to the station. She looked at the Paper work. She was headed to the 213th precinct, and Alex was literally 5 days late on her ticket payment. Something in Piper grew determined, and she started going through Alex's contacts looking for the red haired woman's number. Once she found it, she called Nicky from Alex's phone.

"Lurch! Did you have a great 'drink' with blondie, or was that just code for you were taking her home to fuck her like the animal you are? Ya know, I've never seen you look at someone like you do her. What's with that anyway? You're losing your touch, Vause!" Nicky laughed, answering the phone.

"Nicky! It IS Blondie! Alex was just arrested for some bullshit non-paid ticket, and she was taken to the 213th precinct. We have to bail her out!" Piper replied hurriedly. She had clearly heard what Nicky had said, but decided to regard it later. Much pressing matters were at hand.

"What?! Chapman?! This is you?!" Nicky paled. Alex was going to make sure she would have a permanent limp after this. "Alex was arrested, and we have to bail her out? Where are you at right now?"

"Just down the street from Jakes. So YES, we really just went and had a drink before speeding off towards Alex's, for which she got pulled over. It doesn't help I was sort of…distracting her… Where are YOU at right now? I've never bailed someone out before!"

"Okay, first. Calm the fuck down. Panicking and stressing isn't helping her, or you, out. Meet me at Jakes, and we'll go from there."

Piper hung up, and drove back to the bar to meet Nicky.

An hour and a half later, both Nicky and Piper were waiting in the Police station with the bondsman for Alex to be released. Piper checked the time on her phone. 9:45 PM. And there were several missed calls from Larry, Polly, and her mother.

"Oh shit…" she thought out loud. Nicky looked at her.

"Problem?"

"Uhh.. No. I forgot to call Polly and tell her I was going to be home late, for her to give my cat his meds…."

"Your cat takes schedule meds? What does he have, diabetes?"

"Yes, acutally. Excuse me while I go call her. Come get me if anything happens. I'll be outside." Piper excused herself, and headed out the door dialing Polly first.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you better have a damn good excuse as to why you've been ignoring all our calls and texts, having us worried sick! We were about to call the damn cops and file a missing person's report! Larry is going out of his mind, and your MOTHER showed up here at my house demanding to know your whereabouts! Where the fuck have you been?!" Piper winced at Polly's tone. It wasn't very often Polly was truly angry at her.

"Pol, I'm sorry okay? I went out with a few of my new co-workers for a drink, and one thing led to another, and now I'm at the police station waiting to bail Alex out. I didn't mean to disappear or not reply. It's been a crazy 24 hours."

"Wait. Alex? Tall, dark and mysterious Alex?! How did you find her again? Is she stalking you? Bail her out?! Piper, I swear-"

"Polly, no she isn't stalking me. It turns out she works at Litchfield's too, so she and Nicky invited me out for another drink. And we were on our way to Alex's when she was speeding, and I was distracting her and she got pulled over. She had a warrant for her arrest, so now here we are. I swear I'll tell you everything, please just don't tell Larry what happened."

"Distracting her? I don't even want to know, you stupid lesbian! UGH! Do you realize the awkward position you've put me in? You owe me. You owe me BIG time. Have you even told her about the little fact you're GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Well not really, I was going to but…"

She looked up, and saw Alex and Nicky come out, Alex rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had been.

"Yes Polly. Just one of the pills in the blue bottle for Freckles. It's over 2 hours due, so if you could give him his meds, that would be great!" Piper spoke into the phone hurriedly. Alex raised and eyebrow.

"Meds? Cats? Are you high as well?! Wait… She DOESN'T know about Larry does she? And now you're lying in front of her, aren't you. You don't have a cat, Piper." Polly put two and two together.

"Yes, please just do this for me Pol, and I'll watch Finn for a week while you and Pete go on Vacation. Please?! You're my bestest friend in the whole world?"

"FINE. I'll cover for you. But I'm holding you to that promise! I'll tell Larry You called, and ran out of gas or something, I don't know. I'll figure it out. Stop lying Piper. It will come back to haunt you, and I really don't want to have to be the person to tell you I told you so."

"I promise Pol. I will. Thank you so much! I Owe you!" Piper quickly hung up, guilty as sin for dragging her best friend into her deceit. The last thing she wanted to do was lose Polly. Turning, she looked and ran to Alex.

"Oh my god, I was so scared. Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Piper said in the taller woman's embrace. Alex laughed.

"No, I'm fine… Are YOU okay?! It was jail Pipes, not prison. You're acting like I was caught running drugs or something. It was an unpaid ticket I completely forgot about. Although I am impressed. Normally when someone gets arrested, their 'date' goes running the other way. Thanks for not doing that, and getting ahold of Nicky. I owe you.."

"Well, it was my fault. If I hadn't of been distracting you, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"I was going almost double the speed limit. I would have been pulled over regardless."

Piper nodded, and suddenly a yawn escaped her.

"It's late. It's after 10PM, and we can take a rain check for tonight if you want?" Alex questioned. Nicky just watched the two women interact.

"Yes, take me back to my car please. Polly was giving me a hard time about the whole, so I better get home…"

They drove back to Jakes, and Piper got in her own vehicle and left. But not before kissing Alex good bye.

Nicky, who had stayed quiet the entire time since Alex got out, finally spoke up.

"Holy shit. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Had what in me?" Alex questioned, not really in the mood for Nicky's antics. She was rather disappointed at the night's turn out.

"You. Feeling anything for anyone else besides your Mom. And occasionally yours truly. You feel something with her, although it's kind of early to say what, exactly."

"Are you crazy? We were literally driving to the house to fuck before all of this happened. You know I'm a wam, bam thank you mam, no strings attachted gal, Nichols. Lets go home before I starve to death." Alex quickly waived Nicky off, and headed towards their respective cars.

"Keep telling yourself that Vause, that twinkle in your eye every time you look at her says otherwise."

Alex's bit the inside of her cheek and drove off, thinking of Nicky's words. It truly had been a long night.

Piper got home around 10:30PM, and was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. Not only had she managed to make her like a million times more complicated, she was completely out of energy due to tonight's events. Her phone went off as soon as she turned off the vehicle.

_From: Polly_

_Hey, stupid Lesbian. I called Larry and told him your phone had died, and that you ran out of gas on the way home from the bar. You're welcome, by the way. No more Piper. Get your shit together. Love you._

Piper thanked her friend in a reply, and went inside to face Larry. He was sitting at the table, with his head in his hands clearly upset about something.

"Larry?"

"Piper?! Oh my god! You're okay! I thought something had happened to you! Polly called and told me what happened. Why was your phone dead? Why didn't you call me?" Larry was panicking. His hair was disheveled and shirt wrinkled.

Piper looked at her future husband. _Was he crying?! Are his eyes actually puffy from crying?!_

"Larry, I didn't call you because I had the ONLY vehicle. So how were you supposed to rescue me? And Polly's number was the first one that came to mind, okay? I'm sorry I missed dinner tonight, but I really didn't feel like getting judgmental stares from your parents all night and don't say I'm not right. Your mom has tried to set you up with other women since the day she met me. And I forgot to charge my phone last night, so it died today. Polly let me put it on the charger in her car though." Piper put down her purse, and hung up her vest from Litchfield's. Going into the bathroom, she quickly disrobed from the rest of her uniform and started a shower.

Larry went into the bedroom and quickly changed into his pajamas. Something felt off. He couldn't deny Piper being right about his parents, but he wished she would be more upfront about the issue. AS far as the phone, he knew it hadn't died for the reason she stated. He had been the one to plug it in last night….


End file.
